


On the Balcony

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. On a Balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Balcony

"Isn't the view gorgeous?" Stephen called, leaning over the balcony and taking a deep breath of the sea air.

"I can see something else that's gorgeous," Ryan whispered in his ear, pressing up behind him.

Stephen chuckled and wriggled, rubbing his ass against the prominent bulge in Ryan's trousers. "Want me to do something about that?"

Ryan chuckled and nipped at his neck. "Just stay right where you are." He reached around and pressed Stephen's hands onto the railing a little firmer. "Don't move and don't let go."

Moaning softly, Stephen bowed his head. "Someone could see us."

"Then you'd better not make too much noise," Ryan teased. "I could always gag you if you don't think you can manage that." Stephen moaned again and Ryan laughed. "You really are a kinky bugger sometimes, Hart."

Pulling a clean handkerchief our of his pocket he twisted it and then pushed it between Stephen's lips, tying it behind his head. Unzipping Stephen's jeans, he knelt behind him and slowly pulled them down. Tapping Stephen's ankle he encouraged the other man to lift first one foot and then the other as he pulled his shoes of. Then he helped him step out of both jeans and underwear, leaving him completely naked from the waist down.

"It's a good job none of the other balconies overlook this one. I'd hate to get kicked out of the hotel on the first night. Even Finn's never managed that and he can get thrown out of anywhere." Ryan nudged Stephen's feet further apart and pushed him to bend over the railing a little more. "Fuck, you look hot like that. Such an eager little slut and all mine."

Stephen moaned, the sound muffled by the makeshift gag, and pushed his arse back eagerly. He could feel Ryan's hands on his thighs and he wanted more. The gag and the semi-public position just made it more exciting.

Ryan squeezed his arse possessively and then leaned closer, running his tongue along the shadowed cleft.

Another louder moan, still muffled but not silenced was drawn from Stephen. He wriggled encouragingly, trying to use his body to get what he couldn't ask for.

Slapping the squirming arse sharply, Ryan grabbed his hips and held him still. "Don't move or I'll leave you like this," he threatened. Moving his hands back to Stephen's arse he started licking him again, his cock getting harder with every desperate whine and moan that Stephen made.

"Such a hot little slut," Ryan teased. "You'd better come for me, Stephen, because I left the lube in the bedroom and saliva isn't going to be enough if you want to be able to sit down tomorrow." He dived back in, pushing his tongue into Stephen's body and savouring the needy little sounds his lover was making. When he felt Stephen's body starting to tense up he reached around and stroked his cock, hurriedly moving to catch his come in his hand.

Stephen's legs wobbled when he came and Ryan smacked his arse a couple more times. "I told you to stay still. It's my turn now." Slicking his cock with the other man's semen he stood up. He pressed the head of his cock against Stephen's arse and shoved hard, forcing it past the muscle and into his lover's tight body.

Stephen groaned into the gag and shuddered, but he was pushing back despite the burn. He wanted Ryan's cock buried in his arse and he wanted it now.

Ryan slowly pushed forward until his balls were brushing against Stephen's arse. He loved it when he could take Stephen like this, hard and fast and with little preparation. It was a turn on to know Stephen wanted him that much. He gave the other man a moment to adjust and then started moving. Blanketing Stephen's body with his own, he nipped at his neck. "Fuck you're hot like this. Still partly dressed, gagged so you can't talk, and with my cock so far in your arse you're going to be able to taste it when I come."

Bracing himself against the railing, Stephen pushed back eagerly as Ryan started thrusting, giving him the hard, fast fuck he'd been asking for. If anyone in the gardens below chose to look up they'd see him, bent over the railing while Ryan pounded into him. He groaned and flushed, that thought was embarrassing and arousing in equal measure.

Ryan pinched one of Stephen's nipples sharply. "Are you going to come for me again? Show me what an eager little slut you are. Come on my cock without me even touching yours."

Stephen whimpered into the gag at the words. He loved it when Ryan talked dirty to him, calling him a slut and whispering filthy things into his ear. He squeezed around Ryan and squirmed desperately, needing something more to come again in such a short time.

"No wriggling," Ryan ordered. He thrust harder, biting down hard on Stephen's shoulder when he came to muffle his cry. Gasping he rested his forehead on Stephen's back for a moment. Then he pulled out reluctantly, cleaning them both off with Stephen's underwear. When Stephen started to stand up he pressed his hand warningly against his back, keeping him where he was.

"You didn't come when I told you to. Maybe I should leave you like this for the rest of the evening to teach you a lesson," he suggested.

Stephen whined into the gag. He knew Ryan would do that if he felt like it. He'd done it before, slipping a cock ring on him and keeping him hard for hours. Bent over like this he couldn't even use his eyes to try and cajole the other man into letting him come.

"Maybe not," Ryan chuckled. "I want to go out tonight and you'd be far too much temptation if you were hard and desperate all evening. I'd spend the entire night fighting off your admirers." A wicked smile spread across his face. If Stephen could have seen it he'd have wondered if being made to stay hard all evening wouldn't be the safer option.

"You know," Ryan mused. "I've always wondered if you could come from a spanking. I know how much you enjoy those. Let's find out, shall we?"

Stephen moaned into the gag. Fuck, apparently holidays brought out Ryan's sadistic side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryan brought his hand down sharply on Stephen's arse, grinning at the muffled yelp that produced. Normally he only slapped Stephen a couple of times during sex. He'd never actually given him a proper spanking before. He moved his hand around, making sure the blows fell across all of his arse instead of just in one place.

Stephen groaned, almost sobbing into the gag now as Ryan spanked him hard. His cock wasn't softening though, in fact it was jerking eagerly with every blow. It hurt and he was sure he wasn't going to be able to sit properly for days, but he didn't try and stop Ryan. It felt too good.

Ryan watched in fascination as Stephen's arse slowly and surely turned red. He didn't think Stephen was aware of it but he was pushing his arse backwards in anticipation of each stroke. The noises he was making became more and more desperate and more and more hungry and then he moaned loudly, his come spattering against the glass wall of the balcony.

This time Stephen's legs did give way and Ryan caught him with a chuckle, pulling him down into his lap and then taking the gag off.

"Ow," Stephen complained. "That hurts."

Ryan kissed him. "Come on. A nice cool shower will help and then we're going out. I want to see you squirming every time you move. If you're good you can fuck me when we get home."

Stephen glared at him, but didn't move from his position on Ryan's lap. "I'd better be able to fuck you. You're not coming anywhere near my arse for at least a week."

Ryan laughed. "You'll be begging me too fuck you before we go home. You're too much of a slut to hold out that long." He kissed him again, slowly. "Just the way I like you."


End file.
